


I cant get myself to hate you

by Daysie17



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: Nagisa finds out that his beloved boyfriend, Karma, has been cheating on him with the chairmans son, and it slowly breaks him.





	1. finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finds his boyfriend in the bathroom doing things with Shuu...

**Nagisa POV**

I'm at a fancy restaurant with my boyfriend, who for some reason went to the toilet 10 minutes ago and hasn't returned yet. I'm starting to get worried so I make my way down the stairs to the toilet, but what i hear totally horrifies me. I can hear someone moaning karmas name, then I hear Karmas voice groan "oh Shuu-chan, youre so tiiight." Shuu-chan? does he mean Gakushuu? And why are they doing it here? Even more important; what am i supposed to do now? I guess I should give him time to tell me himself and act like nothing happened. Taking a deep breath I walk upstairs again trying to will the tears out of my eyes. I have to stay strong. Another 5 minutes later Karma finally returned and acted as if nothing happened. If he can pretend about that, then what else could he have been hiding from me?  No Nagisa, you cant think like that rght now. I give Karma a smile and we continue our date with the occasional smalltalk. Its just so unthinkable that the boy infront of me has been fucking others behind my back. Once we finished we bid our goodbyes and go our own ways. Maybe he has a good reason for what he did. Why? Shouldnt i scream at him and hate him? Thats at least what any other person would do; but i should be happy that karma at least cares for me. At least he pretends to love me, how could i have been stupid enough to think that someone would ever genuinly love me?

 

**Karma POV**

I'm starting to feel really bad about what I'm doing, I know that what I'm doing is cheating. And I know that my reason is stupid, but I couldnt just reject Shuu. He knows about Nagi, but it doesnt bother him. What I'm more worried about though is how Nagi will react, he's bound to find out. I NEED to decide soon. And I will, i just need some more time. Fot now let's call it a day.

 

**Gakushuu POV**

It felt so good today, but I really hope that Karma and Nagisa will break up soon, I want his full attention. It couldnt hurt to give it a little push, ne? I just need to find something which would make Karma hate Nagisa for sure. I'll start my search tomorrow

 

**Nagisa POV**

Its the middle of the night and I still need to finish my homework. Why? Because my so called 'mother' kept me busy. There's more to my girly looks than anybody actually knows. I actually had to persuade my Mom to even let me finish school. Well, I also better pack my things cause tomorrows gonna be our kyoto trip. I really hope that I will get some answers, and of course that my mom wont kill me, hehe.

 


	2. kyoto trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the kyoto trip, but a bit different...

Nagisa **POV**

yes! Im pumped for the trip. Of course Karmas in my group, along with Sugino, Kayano, Okuda who keeps glaring at me for some reason and Kanzaki. Were currently on the train, I guess doing what people on trains do, small talk and playing cards. Once we finally arrived all the groups swarm out. Everything goes fine until we are attaked by some highschoolers. Karma was no match for them, they took away Kanzaki, Kayano and I guess to most peoples suprise me as well. I just hope they dont know who I am. We are transportet into an old building where they tie us to chairs and start talking to Kanzaki when one of them takes a closer look at me. OH  NO! "hey, isnt she that popular party girl?" dang! "You mean the ones that sells drugs...hmmm... possible; well, but first our photograph is going to come." I could tell my the looks on the girls faces that I was definetky not the only one who didn't like the  sound of that. The next thing though was unexpected... instead of a real photocrew the people who entered were our people! !! I'm feeling so super relieved right now!!! I smile thankfully once they took care of everything and Karma kissed me. I love my boyfriend. We walked back to the trainstation while chatting normally when Karma for some reason for a message on his phone and he then told us that he was gonna take another train. Me being the curious person I am  watch him, give the after a a look which says: "I'm gonna go after him" and like a ninja secretly follow my boyfriend. I wonder what he's up to. When I saw that he walked into an alley where a strawberry blonde guy stood, I knew that I was not gonna like what was about to happen. They kissed, Karma of course pushing poor Asano up against the wall. I wanted to take my eyes off of them when they started grinding but couldn't. The words I was about to hear we're probably the words which hurt me the most: "I love you shuu, I can't believe that I ever thought Nagisa was the right one, you are" those were the words which left my lovers mouth before he started taking off Asanos shirt. I knew that I had seen enough, so I walked away as calmly as possible. I was ready to give him anything, I thought I could play his game of pretend, but turns out I was wrong. It just makes me so mad! Why?! Why am I not good enough?! I felt the urge to punch something, but had enough self control to not do such a thing. I feel my phone vibrate and look down to see a new message from my mother.

**mother:**

~~~~Nagisa-Chan, Get home soon, we will be attending to an important business metting

Without bothering to text back I race to the next trainstation as fast as I can. I know that when it's about the business she shows no mercy. It's horrible. I guess it's a good thing karma will and things soon anyways, than I won't have to tell him. Once arriving at home my mom quickly orders me to change into the dress in my room, which I do. It was my signature black cocktail dress. I usually wear it at work, or to the business meetings. OnceI also opened my hair I hopped into the black limousine along with my mom. Yes, even though we live in an apartment we still havea lot of money, but we usually have to hide it because our source is not quiete legal. My mom owns a drug selling company, that's how the guys in kyoto recognised me. They knew the person I am at every party, the pretty girl who sells drugs. This is the reason why my mother wanted a girl and I have to keep my hair long. Her job is also the reason why she hits me, she tends to get drink on party's or try out some of our drugs herself. Enough about this, after the boring meeting I got home and decided to text karma. After what I saw today it seemed as if his words awakened something, a kind of pain I have never felt before.

**Nagisa:**

hey Karma, what did you do in kyoto after we left?

** Karma: **

I just had to get smth.

he freaking lied. But what can i do about it? The question is if I am really that unimportant to him? I don't think I can go on like this much longer.

**Asano POV**

I'm a genius! Karma might not have noticed it but his little boyfriend followed him and as us kissing. Everything is going according to the plan. Nagisa definetky feels heartbroken now, but that's not enough for me, I want to completly destroy him!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think. I really hope that I dodnt disappoint anyone,gotta catch ya later.


	3. A date with Shuu

**Gakushuu pov**

Today me and Karma will finally go on a date again. It's been so long, all because he's afraid that blue haired bitch finds out. I know that its mean from me to not tell him, but whats worrying me is why the little brat hasnt broken up with him yet. Well, I'll worry about the next step after our date. I finished the last brushes to my hair and got downstairs, my beloved devil already waiting for me. He gives me that handsome smile and takes my hand. We walk together to a fancy restaurant. Once we had seated ourselves I asked him: "are you planning on getting back on the main campus?" Cause it's been bothering me that my boyfriend is in the end class. "What! No!!!" He yelled, definetly not liking the idea. "Why not?" "Because my friends are in a class, so please understand that!" I now my head not wanting to continue arguing. "So, how are you planning on telling nagisa?" "Well.... I didn't exactly think about it yet" he admits sheepishly. Good thing I did, I bent over that table and kiss him, he kisses back not suspecting his little soon to be ex walking on right this moment. "K-karma?"

**Karma pov**

 

"K-karma?" I hear a soft and familiar voice. I instantly stopped kissing Shuu and opened my eyes. Looking around for the source of the voice I saw my fears come true. It was Nagisa. He had tears in his eyes and it made him look so freaking cute, but thats beside the point. "nagisa listen-" "No!" cut the small blunet me off "I already knew, I thought you genuinly loved me, but I realize that I was a fool for thinking so. I guess were breaking up. I j-just hope that youre happy w-with Gakushuu" he choked out with tears pouring out of his perfect blue eyes. Then he turned around and sprinted away. My jaw dropped, and I feel so stupid for only now realizing what I lost. My Nagisa. Shuu seemed unfazed by this all and kissed me again. This time I pushed him away. I need some time on my own right now. "I´m sorry Shuu-chan, but I just need to sort out my thoughts." With those words I left the restaurant. Why do I feel like this? I already knew that Nagisa had to find out.

  **Gakushuu pov**

he just left. And our date was going so great. I really hoped that we would also get to the good stuff. It just makes me hate Nagisa even more for ruining our date. I know, I'm the one who send him an anonymos message, but I couldnt have expected that to happen. I have made up my mind. For being a nuisance to mine and Karmas relationship I will make sure to destroy much more than just his relationship. Forming the perfect plan in my evil mind I text a few of my connections. Ha! Nagisa Shiota, you're in for something because nobody messes with Gakushuu Asano.

  **Nagisa POV**

Why am I crying? Like my mother always tells me, nobody will ever truly love me. This just caused more tears to roll down my face, but i made no attempt of wiping them away. Instead I concentrate on running, cause today I'm on duty.  Yeah, it was just th usual, some guys touching my ass, me getting on stage and singing songs and after that selling drugs to drunk people. What a great job. And today I cant even look forward to chatting with Karma. Good thing I still have my other friends unlike in first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its a bit short. 'm sorry, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, my first Karmagisa, I hope its okay, i think i have to clarify that i dont own shit. Btw; i'm always happy about suggestions.


End file.
